legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
David Talon
Doctor David Michelangelo Talon, MD, PhD (Ground Cybernetic Assault Unit TC1) is a 22(technically 80) year old Marine, cybernetic scientist, magnetologist, and theoretical physicist and the founder and CEO of Talon Laboratories. He's a former member of M.O.D.A.B. and a renegaded member of the B Team, yet they still support him like MacMillan and Master Sergeant Sandman did for Captain Price during is hunt for Vladimir Makarov. His theme Background Dr. Talon lost his entire family at the hands of the Children of BlackGarurumon before the events of Next Generation Island Tour, and was therefor raised by Princess Celestia after that. At age 17, he became interested in robotics and cybernetic sciences, and started developing advanced augments in a way to help the heroes. As an experiment, at age 22 he augmented himself with his own creations, freezing his age in place (which explains why he's still 22 year old nearly 60 years later). After learning that Princess Celestia was killed by Albert Wesker, he entered a deep depression, a phenomenon that would further him to form Talon Laboratories, an organization that would become a huge success in cybernetic technology and tools of advanced warfare. Future Warfare Dr. Talon still believes that Princess Celestia can be resurrected in some way shape or form, despite the low odds. The B Team will still support him and his organization, however, despite there own guidelines. Dr. Talon is the one of the Main Characters along with Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro and Jack Mitchell. The New Multi-Universal War Talon had been captured by Yellow Diamond in Future Warfare: Empire. This marked the beginning of the New Multi-Universal War. Currently, the heroes are scrambling to find him and bring him back. Relationships Princess Celestia Talon was raised by Celestia herself after his family was killed by members of the Children of BlackGarurumon. Celestia even help Talon with his projects most of the time along with Twilight. After hearing of the demise of Celestia, the one he considered a mother to him, Talon started having some depressional problems, but he eventually puts that to the founding of Talon Laboritories. Due to his beliefs and what Celestia tought Talon, he reforms Task Force 141 and sets out to Equestria's ruins, carrying with him a file of Albert Wesker, the one Talon considers the very man that made him the way he is 58 years later. Twilight Sparkle Bender Talon used to work for Bender on the B Team between 2049 and 2067. Talon was forced out of the B Team by President Raiko in 2067 after breaking rule article #5 by executing Victor H. Ramos due to an indirect affiliation with the villains from Next Generation Island Tour, although Bender still continues to support him. Sunset Shimmer Katara Korra Jack Mitchell Mitchell is a good ally to Talon and will assist him in any way he possibly can. CT CT is Talon's Co-op partner and will accompany him on all his missions. Taichi "Tai" Kamiya The B Team Discord Zaheer Locus Albert Wesker Talon hates Wesker to a passion although the latter has long been dead due to Celestia's murder. Theme Foward by Nathan Lanier will be David Talon's theme in the series. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Scientists Category:Science Heroes Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Former Members of The B Team Category:Badass Normal Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Allies of Atlas Corporation Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Partial Human Category:Members of the remade Task Force 141 Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Members of Black Ops Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 10